The Text
by TheDoctorReborn
Summary: England decides to finally tell America how he feels about him. But, when he hesitates and doesn't send the text, there's another element that comes into play. Who knew Americans could be so nosy?


It was an average day at England's house. The Brit had been debating mentally about whether or not to admit to America how he felt towards him. They had always had a good relationship… but their relationship was always brotherly, not like love or anything… However, England's feelings matured as America matured. As his former colony had grown up, England has started thinking more… adultly about him. He thought of him more as a lover than a younger brother. Even if he was extremely annoying, loud, and obnoxious, America was still sweet. But, he'd never been able to actually tell him. England was always so reserved and aggressive about denying how he truly felt. America didn't suspect a thing…

But, now, England figured that he'd confess to America. But, not in person. Of course not in person! He wasn't crazy! No, he would tell America over text. Yeah, it was the best way; that way America couldn't see England or do anything to tease him too badly if he didn't feel the same way…

Well, this message wasn't going to write itself.

_Dear America,_

No, no, no. That was too sweet.

_America,_

Yes, that's much better.

_America,_

_I've had feelings for you for a long time. I know that you probably don't feel the same way and probably only see me as a brother or maybe just a friend. But I want you to know that as you grew up, my feelings for you sort of changed. They started becoming more mature as you did yourself. I'm sorry I haven't told you. I should have admitted a long time ago, but I thought you would see me as some sort of pedophile. Anyway… I hope this doesn't make things too awkward between us. I just had to tell you before I went crazy._

Perfect. It was perfect. Now, just to hit se—wait a second, no. No, no, no. He couldn't do this. America didn't even know that England was gay… let alone that he had feelings for him. He couldn't just send it. He couldn't. So, he closed his phone and left the message unsent.

But, what he didn't see when he closed his phone without checking the screen were those little pixilated words, "Saved to drafts."

America was excited for the meeting; he would finally get to see England after almost a month! It was hard not seeing him for so long… They didn't typically hang out eachother or even talk over text or calls. They never really kept in touch at all. But, today, America was planning on admitting his feelings for England. He had liked him… like that, for a long time now. He just couldn't wait any longer, and with summer high on their heels, it would be a short break from work, so they could at least have convenient time to have together. That was, if England felt the same…

Just as he was pulling up to the Conference Centre, America saw the Brit walking by on the sidewalk. Oh, damn… that walk. The way England's hips swayed the tiniest bit, like he was trying to keep them completely motionless, and it wouldn't surprise America if he actually was, was enough to drive anyone insane. Well, it was in America's mind.

The way that small bits of England's hair flew around in the breeze and how his eyes flicked up and down like he was being extremely careful about where he walked and where he was going was also very insanity-inducing.

Oh, shit, England looked over! While America was checking him out! That could not be good… But, England just blushed and looked away, like he was embarrassed, not angry… That's weird…

Halfway through the meeting, during the short break, England had excused himself from the room. What he completely forgot about was that his cell phone was still sitting on the table, open and unlocked. America didn't want to be rude or anything, but he also wanted to know some stuff…

So, being the obnoxious, annoying, intrusive, nosy American he is, Alfred picked up England's phone and began reading his texts. Hold on a sec… There was one that England was going to send to him, but he never ended up actually sending it… The blue-eyed American decided to look at what it was, since he saw his name at the beginning, and it looked pretty formal.

He read the message, eyes widening like saucers as he got further and further towards the end. _England… loves me back?..._ America thought in disbelief. _He… He actually loves me too?… _The golden blonde grinned widely at the new information and put England's phone back onto the table. He then ran out of the meeting room and into the hallway, making sure to avoid the small Japanese nation who was walking into the room.

America ran down the hall, heading towards the bathroom, pretty sure that was where his British crush had gone to. He was about to burst through the door when England walked out in front of him. The green-eyed nation blushed like mad, coming face-to-face with his former brother. "A-Ameri—mnf..!" The blonde Brit would have finished his sentence, but, before he could, he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his own.

The American nation threw his arms around Britain, deepening the kiss significantly. England was shocked, to say the least. First of all, he was being kissed. Second of all, America was kissing him. Wait… America was kissing him? Yes! America was kissing him! It was really happening! By this time, the Brit hadn't noticed that he had closed his eyes and had started kissing back. The two just stood there, kissing eachother in the Conference Centre hallway.

The situation seemed almost too good to be true; England and America finally knew how they felt about eachother. FINALLY. It had felt like an eternity for the both of them, but they knew the wait was finally over.

Reluctantly, the two separated from the kiss, a small string of saliva staying behind for a moment, still connecting their lips, before it broke. England's eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed a bright pink colour. It was America who then broke the silence with that toothy grin that he always had plastered to his face, "I got your text."


End file.
